Sauga Transit
NOTE: This article has multiple issues. Several information illustrated in this article is inaccurate or misleading. Please fix errors with verification! Sauga Transit (also known as MiWay on ROBLOX) is a real-life based transit agency that is owned by theawesomesc4sim. Sauga Transit is based off Mississauga, Ontario's MiWay and took the former name until March 2019. This agency has been around since 2013 and operates "shortened" routes based on the prototype, with fictional terminals on most lines. Operations started in 2015 on one route with 4 buses, then gradually expanding as the map was expanded. Currently, the agency operates four full-time routes and two limited service lines, with a fully meshed bus fleet. History MiWay on ROBLOX has been known to exist since 2010, when theawesomesc4sim built public models of some active service units from 2008 to 2012. Even though they were simple brick models, they had working turn signals, and a destination sign. In December 2013, he unveiled Driving & Transit training area, a free-drive map, intended to educate drivers on the rules of the Ontario roads. Buses were in the maps with working route signs. theawesomeSC4sim as a developer for the Toronto Transit Commission, oversaw their operations. After the re-creation of Roblox TTC in August 2014, he was inspired to create a similar transit operation style group. In 2015, In early 2015, notable street signs were put up in the map, including Tomken & Dixie Roads. Early speculation revealed that he was planning to create a map for Mississauga. In April 2015, the Driving & Transit training area was decided to be used as the map for operations. He was also working on a New Flyer Xcelsior bus at the time. A teaser for the new group was unveiled in August 2015, with a Twitter & Instagram page created under @SaugaTransit. The first tweets reveal a sneak peek of what the group would become. The first vehicles acquired were used units purchased from Boeing77W, the Nova Bus LFS. 4 of these buses were purchased from him, and testing began later that August. The units featured fill-in-displays, and were intended as demonstrators until theawesomeSC4sim could finish the Xcelsior bus. Before opening, an unused train terminal rejected by Toby Transit Commission, which closed in 2014 (then rebranded as the Tobes Transportation Authority), was decided as the Applewood GO Station. A second termini was decided for Lenon Drive, which was a "loop" around Dixie Road, Yu Drive, Bloor Street & Lenon Drive. Revenue service began on October 8, 2015. Their inaugural run was a huge success with 12 attendees. The first bus, 1503, departed Applewood GO for the first time. In November 2015, route 51 was introduced as a second route. It runs from Applewood Station to Lenon Drive. In February 2016, theawesomeSC4sim finished the Xcelsior and LFR buses and quickly rushed them into service. In its first days of service, the vehicles were plagued with issues. Drivers were unable to steer the buses, causing numerous unintentional accidents. A few weeks into service, the Xcelsior and LFR buses were pulled from service. They returned in March 2016 with most of its issues including the turning issue resolved. However, new issues arised, including buses "spazzing" and "glitching off the map". Roblox updates eventually resolved the issue throughout 2016 & 2017. While the buses were being repaired, the Nova LFS demonstrators experienced lag issues, and were withdrawn from service when the Xcelsior & LFR buses returned to service. Route 26 was introduced on June 22, 2016. The route provided service from Applewood Station to City Centre Transit Terminal. The route at its time was the longest route. In August 2016, the vehicles were upgraded and received new engine sounds, better traction and new updates. On December 11, 2016, Route 76 was introduced, replacing the 26 service from Applewood Station. Route 26 was rerouted to Buising Boulevard. That same month, MiWay introduced its Orion VII Hybrid bus and their articulated Xcelsior bus. They were huge hits among transit operators and visitors. However, their main issue was when people jumped from their seats, the bus would also jump causing it to deflect and move positions. theawesomeSC4sim tried to resolve the issue by placing standing GUIs in the seats, which worked until people reset their characters, which whom didn't know how to properly get up from their seats. In January to June 2017, the map drastically increased in sized, with lots of new roads and traffic lights being installed west of the Yard. This was an issue for the fleet at the time, and their performance was slugging. On May 1st, 2017, Route 26 was extended to serve the new Erindale GO Station, making it the longest route in the system. Route 19 was also a new route introduced, which provided service from City Centre to Matheson Blvd. Later in that month, vehicle 0816 was wrapped for Canada 150. On June 1st, 2017, it was decided that the Nova LFS demonstrators be moved to their storage facility. All Nova demos were moved to the faciity. However, only 2 of the vehicles could fit, and vehicles 1501 and 1502 were retired, and returned to Nova Bus. However, Nova Bus scrapped the vehicles later that month. in July, all the buses were deemed as inoperable due to the large size of the map and their chassis being outdated. Operations were halted until the vehicles could get fixed. theawesomeSC4sim was also experimenting with mesh parts in order to improve performance, but didn't work to an extent. Some vehicles were kept as backup including the wrapped Canada 150 bus. In September 2017, rumors of a meshed vehicle became appearing on its chats and in social media. The rumors were confirmed and their first meshed vehicle, a D40LF numbered 0331, was unveiled to the public in October 2017. A static display with the new bus was held at Applewood Station before a Refresh Run was held. The Refresh Run allowed operators to learn about the new meshed vehicles and get used to them. More meshed vehicles began to enter service later that month, and operations returned. Coincidentally, service resumed around the same time service began two years earlier. The 2018 New Years Bash consisted of all the vehicles lined up, a festival and fireworks. After the event, all brick vehicles were sent for rebuild. New vehicles, the 2005 D40LFs entered service in December 2017, the 2006 D40LFRs in January, the 2007 D40LFRs in February entered revenue service. On June 29, 2018, service on route 18, a limited weekday-only service began, thus allowing route 5 to remain on Dixie Road. This service also coincided with the return of units 0831 and 0904, increasing the fleet so more vehicles could be used. 0816 also returned the same day. In late August 2018, the entire fleet were refitted with animated doors and a more powerful engine, enabling realism for drivers and passengers. All future vehicles will also have these features when they are put into service. On August 30, 2018, the station building at Applewood Station closed. All buses were rerouted to the south platforms. During the demolition of the Applewood terminal, many unused scripts broke during the process. After a Roblox update, the game because very dysfunctional, requiring that all unused items in the game be removed due to their age. That required any unused items such as old traffic signals and signs to be relocated to their storage facility. On October 17, 2018, the Applewood Terminal permanently closed. The pavement at the terminal has since been demolished. Buses were rerouted to the unused parking lot. On November 18, 2018, new Christmas decorations were installed at Applewood Station and at City Centre Transit Terminal. They feature a larger Christmas tree with sparkling lights. Between December 19 and 21, Beil Drive between Burnahmthorpe Road & Rodriguez Drive was reconstructed. These streets now use mesh parts which has less lag than the older roads installed in early 2014. Street lights as well as updated signage was installed in the place to better improve visibility. Wider turn radius's were also installed at intersection corners in order for buses to navigate right turns easily. Every year, Sauga Transit hosts a New Years Bash, where all members gather for a party. In the 2019 New Years Party, many users showed up and the event had a high turnout. 1503 also made a guest appearance, but was faulty during the charter (due to Filtering Enabled). Firework displays and a large 2019 sign was present at the map. As of early 2019, MiWay on Roblox became officially named Sauga Transit to comply with a ROBLOX terms of service update, since they were taking down groups that infringes companies' trademark. All buses had their exterior MiWay logos replaced with Sauga Transit logos, and new buses will have the Sauga Transit logo. The group is still commonly referenced as MiWay. In addition, uniforms were introduced and are now required to operate buses, replacing the training licence which was introduced in 2017. On April 21, 2019, Sauga Transit unveiled a new, articulated bus with realistic working bellows. The bellows are the first of its kind featuring real accordion bellows made from the latest building materials. The new Applewood terminal was also opened to the public, with new dedicated bus parking in the middle of the terminal. It is located where the previous parking lot stood. The new terminal building opening in late June 2019. On April 26, 2019, bus 0526 was damaged due to an unruly operator driving it on unauthorized roads and intentionally crashing it. The operator was suspended, and eventually banned for his actions. The vehicle returned to service in the summer of 2019. On May 22, 2019, the first articulated buses with bendable bellows entered full revenue service. On June 13, 2019, the first intersection with working bike signals was revealed. The intersection is located at Lenon Drive at the Dixie GO Entrance. On August 24, 2019, vehicle 1129 arrived at the Yard for the first time since it left for rebuild in 2017. The vehicle is now fully meshed with an adjustible steering wheel, new engine startup, animated flipping wheelchair seats, and new brake pressure sounds. The Xcelsior buses entered service on August 31. Construction began at Robbins Blvd & Dixie Road with the streetcar tracks being torn up and traffic lights removed. The area is still under construction with the right lane closed on Dixie Road, bus stops moved, and one-lane traffic on Robbins Blvd. On October 2019, many of the older traffic lights around the Dixie Road & Lenon Drive area were replaced with bike signals and new meshed traffic lights, as part of the Yard Area Uplift Project. The curbs will also be redone in order to accommodate wider turn radii. On November 25, 2019, vehicle 0331 made its last run on route 5. It then was retired. On December 30, 2019, Sauga Transit unveiled a new website with its own domain, saugatransit.com. It is still in its alpha stage. In January 2020, the Xcelsior buses got the latest update, making them controller compatible. Drivers are now able to use their Xbox controller to drive the Xcelsior buses. The update is made possible with the installation of a reconfigured A-Chassis system retrofitted into the vehicles. It also resolves many issues drivers were facing, including lag and "wheel lock" on the previous chassis. This update will eventually be installed on all vehicles by the end of January. Towards the Future Yard Area Uplift Project This project was launched on Jaunary 10, 2019 and is meant to replace aging equipment around the original Yard area with up-to-date crosswalk and bike signals, traffic lights, intersection road curbs, and new buildings. Applewood Terminal The terminal began redevelopment on August 31, 2018 to replace the aging terminal infrastructure with its north platforms closed. On October 18, 2018, the entire terminal closed to the public for further demolition. Meanwhile the terminal was being demolished, buses served the unused parking lot until March 16, 2019 and was then situated at a temporary terminal where the original location was until April 21, where its permanent location now stands. The new terminal features dedicated bus parking, new bays, and signage. It is located where the original parking lot stood. Full completion was supposed to commence on June 29, 2019, however it is delayed until early 2020 due to a dispute with the architect for the new building. City Centre Transit Terminal The City Centre loop was built in March 2016 and has been used a few times, however it is blocked off due to it being unsafe to drive on. The redevelopment work is expected to start in September 2019 until early 2020. Routes Here are the routes currently in operation. Mississauga uses directions, which are shown with a space between it and the number. Directions of Travel * N- Northbound * S- Southbound * E- Eastbound * W- Westbound Route List Fleet Details For the bus fleets, usually two or three units out of a particular model class are chosen to represent the class on ROBLOX. All vehicles are fully meshed while some of the older models introduced in 2016 are going under rebuild. The older in-house chassis models, notably the 2009 and 2011 models were refitted with keyboard controls prior to December 2016 to improve operation for drivers and update the buses to make them more modernized. Vehicles that arrived after that date were equipped with such controls. All vehicles, with the exception of the 1500-series models have been built by theawesomesc4sim himself. Current Fleet Retired Fleet & Demonstrators Did you know? * The group is known for somewhat realistic operation, by not using above-road directions. * People wishing to drive for this group will need to buy a uniform (similar to other large groups) and must be able to know basic traffic signs along with learning how to operate a vehicle. ** The uniform requirement replaces a former game pass. Category:Transit Authorities